The information provided herein and references cited are provided solely to assist the understanding of the reader, and does not constitute an admission that any of the references or information is prior art to the present invention.
US Pub. No. US 2013/0138447 describes apparatus and methods to receive genetic material from a human test subject and characterize that genetic material into an electronic representation of a genome. Based upon the presence of certain genetic features, genetic markers or polymorphisms, a rules based logic path is executed to arrive at an action plan set of recommendations.
US Pub. No. US 2013/0151270 describes systems devised for health management based upon genetic markers.